I Love My Lips
I Love My Lips is the fourth Silly Songs with Larry from Dave and the Giant Pickle and is sung by Larry the Cucumber. Lyrics Narrator: And now it's time for Silly Songs with Larry, the part of the show where Larry comes out and sings a silly song. One day while talking with Dr. Archibald, Larry confronts one of his deepest fears... Larry: If my lips ever left my mouth, packed a bag and headed south, that'd be too bad, I'd be so sad. Archibald: I see. That'd be too bad, you'd be so sad? Larry: That'd be too bad. Archibald: All righty. Larry: If my lips said "adios, I don't like you I think you're gross," that'd be too bad, I might get mad. Archibald: That'd be too bad, you might get mad? Larry: That'd be too bad. Archibald: Fascinating. Larry: If my lips moved to Duluth, left a mess and took my tooth, that'd be too bad, I'd call my dad. Archibald: Oh, dear! That'd be too bad, you'd call your dad? Larry: That'd be too bad. Archibald: Hold it. Did you say your father? Fascinating! So what you're saying is that if your lips left you... Larry: That'd be too bad, I'd be so sad, I might get mad, I'd call my dad. That be too bad. Archibald: That'd be to bad? Larry: That'd be too bad. Archibald: Why? Larry: Because I love my lips. (Scatting) Archibald: Oh, my... This is more serious than I thought. Larry, what do you see here? Larry: Um, that looks like a lip. Archibald: What about this? Larry: It's a lip! Archibald: And this? Larry: It's a lip, it's a lip, it's a lip lip lip! It's a lip, it's a lip, it's a lip lip lip! It's a lip, it's a lip, it's a lip lip lip. Liiiiiiiips! Lip lip lip. Archibald: Larry, tell me about your childhood. Larry: When I was just two years old I left my lips out in the cold and they turned blue. What could I do? Archibald: Oh, dear! They turned blue, what could you do? Larry: Oh they turned blue. Archibald: I see. Larry: On the day I got my tooth I had to kiss my great aunt ruth. She had a beard and it felt weird. Archibald: My, my. She had a beard and it felt weird? Larry: She had a beard. Archibald: Oh. Larry: Ten days after I turned eight, got my lips stuck in a gate! My friends all laughed. And I just stood there until the fire department came and broke the lock with a crow bar and I had to spend the next six weeks in lip rehab with this kid named Oscar who got stung by a bee right on the lip and we couldn't even talk to each other until the fifth week because both our lips were so swollen and when he did start speaking he just spoke polish and I only knew like three words in Polish except now I know four because Oscar taught me the word for lip: Usta! Archibald: Your friends all laughed... Usta? How do you spell that? Larry: I don't know. Archibald: So what you're saying is that when you were young... Larry: They turned blue, what could I do? She had a beard and it felt weird. My friends all laughed... Usta! Archibald: I'm confused. Larry: I love my lips! (Scatting) Narrator: This has been Silly Songs with Larry. Tune in next time to hear Larry say... Larry: Have I ever told you how I feel about my nose? Archibald: Oh, look at the time! Releases Audio *''VeggieTunes 2'' (1998) *''And Now it's Time for Silly Songs with Larry'' (2001) *''And Now it's Time for Silly Songs with Larry'' (2013) Video *''Dave and the Giant Pickle'' (1996) *''Very Silly Songs!'' (1997) *''The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown'' (2001) *''Heroes of the Bible! Lions, Shepherds & Queens, Oh My!'' (2002) *''Veg-o-Rama Jukebox'' (2004) *''Sing-Alongs: Do the Moo Shoo'' (2006) *''Sing-Alongs: I Love My Lips'' (2007) *''Silly Little Thing Called Love'' (2010) *''Sing Yourself Silly'' (2011) *''If I Sang a Silly Song...'' (2012) *''And Now it's Time for Silly Songs with Larry'' (2013) Trivia *Originally the song was going to be "I Love My Tounge" in which Larry was going to share his love for yodeling. But Mike Nawrocki who wrote the song thought that his concept was disgusting so he decided that Larry was going to scat instead. *Mike Nawrocki wrote this song while he was on jury duty. *When Archibald Asparagus does the Rorschach tests, there's a real life picture with either Sonny Bono, VeggieTales's first animator Robert Ellis, or a sketch of Mike Nawrocki. The rest of the images are as follows: Lips, Lips (and face) from a side view, butterfly, a mushroom-like umbrella, fish, bone, sailboat, square, six-sided flower, equiladeral triangle, a stick portrait of a family on a sunny day, smily face, a sketch of Sonny Bono, VeggieTales's first animator Robert Ellis, or a sketch of Mike Nawrocki, Avogadro's Number (6.023x10^23), a random drawing, and a poorly drawn person blowing a raspberry. *This Silly Song was used in Chuck E. Cheese's as part of the April 1999 Show which played from April through July of 1999. *The Polish word for lip is actually "warga", while "usta" means "mouth". Category:Silly Songs Category:VeggieTales Songs Category:Silly Little Thing Called Love Category:Dave And The Giant Pickle Category:Heroes Of The Bible! Category:The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown Category:If I Sang A Silly Song Category:Very Silly Songs Category:More of Bob And Larry's Favorite Stories